The Raging Storm and the Dark Strength
by icecrystal1999
Summary: The darkness has returned. It's taking away the world, kingdom by kingdom. The only thing that will stop it, Is the raging storm, The glowing sun, The thawing love, The changing fate.
1. Chapter 1

_One day, darkness shall return, and to defeat it, _

_The raging storm,_

_The thawing love,_

_The changing fate,_

_And the glowing sun must unite._

_With them shall stand,_

_The guardian of fun_

_And the guardian of change, _

_They shall have to join thee._

Elsa sighed as she put down the old book she was reading, and twitched her fingers, accidentally coating the book in ice. She sighed and kicked her legs, which were dangling over the arm of her chair. She had been feeling particularly unladylike of late, and wanted to go do something exciting, but there wasn't anything to do! Even Anna preferred to stay inside the cool castle instead of sweating in the smoldering heat outside. The most exciting thing that had happened in three months, was the present Anna had received in spring from their cousin Merida. It was an old book with old fairy tales and a prophecy Elsa enjoyed reading and had memorized in several different languages.

Elsa kicked her legs again and began murmuring the prophecy in ancient Irish. Anna suddenly entered, and without an explanation, ducked behind Elsa's chair. Elsa sighed and lifted her hand, covering Anna in snow. As she had expected, Olaf waddled through the door as quickly as he could.

"Elsa, have you seen Anna?" Olaf asked, and Elsa groaned.

"Do you see her? Because if you don't, that most likely means she's not here."

"What's with the pile of snow?"

"I'm hot." Elsa replied shortly, which was true. She was almost always hot nowadays. Normally she would line her body with frost, but lately it had been melting as soon as she finished it. And heat normally made her short tempered. Olaf ran off soon, seeing that Elsa wasn't in the mood for silly snowmen, and Anna burst from the pile of snow, scattering it everywhere.

"Anna, I swear, if it doesn't start to cool down, I'm starting winter early." Elsa muttered. Anna sighed and sank down next to her sister.

"Close the door please." She requested, and Elsa shot a bolt of ice at the door, freezing it solid. Anna immediately tore off her clothes, all except her corset and and petticoats. Elsa loosened her corset for her, and she took it off, throwing it vehemently against the wall. Elsa watched in slight amusement, and whipping her hand around, covered her sister in snow, and then when she popped her head out, said,

"I'm going to do something stupid and crazy. Don't freak out." She lifted her hand along her body, and ice encased her body. She held her breath, then the ice slowly disappeared, and Elsa sighed in relief.

"Oh that feels better." Then something ran into the window, and broke the glass, swirling around the room. Anna shrieked in fear, and Elsa shot ice magic at it, freezing it and it disappeared. Anna quickly got her clothes back on, and Elsa heard something crackling. She ran out onto the balcony and Anna grabbed her.

"Elsa, what is it?" Elsa gasped as she saw the entire kingdom being devoured by darkness, and whispered,

"Our kingdom is gone. Look!" She pointed to a dark swirling hole, sucking life out of the kingdom.

"We have to get out of here. Go, go!" Elsa pushed Anna off the balcony, and they ran to the stables. They jumped on the fastest horses, sliding halters over the other horses, and galloped away towards the fjords. Luckily Elsa had requested that all the horses be trained with her magic, so they were all used to it. She shot ice at the fjords and they froze over, the horses promptly galloping over it.

"Hold on!" Elsa shouted, and shot her magic at the beginning of the ocean, opening a portal.

"Where are we going?!"Anna shouted, and Elsa replied,

" uh, I have no idea! Go! " Then the two girls horses followed through the portal, to a place that would change their lives.

**Duh duh duh duh! There's Anna and Elsa's point of view, next up, Merida.**


	2. Chapter 2

Merida loosed another arrow, and it landed smack, right in the bullseye. She laughed in glee and shook her hair away from her face. Suddenly Angus stopped, throwing Merida off balance. She grabbed his mane, and she gasped when she saw what had made Angus halt. The whole village, the castle, everything was overrun with blackness and something told Merida that no one was alive. She turned Angus, and galloped away from the castle, going to the witch's house in the forest. When she arrived, she found the witch outside, waiting for something. When she saw Merida, she sighed in relief.

"Alright princess, now that you're here, off you go." She snapped her fingers, gave Merida a quiver, and shoved her and Angus through a swirling portal. After they and the portal disappeared, the darkness swirled around the old hag, and she died, along with her crow.

**OK, since that was so short. I'll be nice and put Rapunzel in this chapter too. I'm so charitable. Lol.**

Rapunzel sighed as she brushed her fingers through her short brown hair. Two years had passed since it had been cut, and she missed the heavy weight of her long golden hair. Suddenly, as her fingers passed through her hair, she felt it growing. In at most three minutes, it was back to it's old state. Rapunzel sighed again; her hair had come back too late. Eugene had died a year ago. Then she stood up with a gasp, hearing the walls begin to crackle behind. She saw darkness creeping up the walls, and ran to her balcony.

"Maximus! Maximus!" She shouted, and soon the big white horse galloped to below her balcony. She looped her hair around the rails, and slid down, landing on his back. He galloped away quickly, but when they were right about to enter the Forest, a strange old woman appeared, with a crow on her shoulder. A portal appeared next to her, and Maximus galloped through, not questioning anything.

**OK there are the introductions to the ladies! They're the single ladies... Lol. Next up, the guardians of fun and change. Toodles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! I didn't expect that many reviews! AWESOME! Thanks, Astrid person, and I normally update this story..sporadically. But I'll try to set a date and let you know. Shee ya!**

Elsa looked around in confusion, turning quickly around and around, until Anna grabbed her shoulders.

"You're making me sick!" Anna exclaimed, and Elsa stood still, her eyes darting around. They were on a high mountain, covered in snow and ice, with Merida from Dunbroch and Rapunzel from Corona, distant relations. Elsa rubbed her hand through her hair, and exclaimed,

"But where _are_ we?! This is like some creepy nightmare! All our kingdoms were just destroyed! By a dark liquid sand for crying out loud!" She sighed and sat down in the snow, scooping it up and using her powers to mold a snowman.

"R-r-really, E-E-Els-s-sa? Y-you're b-building a s-snowm-m-man n-now?" Anna shivered, and Elsa looked up in alarm. She'd quite forgotten her own immunity to the cold, and now it came back to her, as she saw Merida, Rapunzel and Anna shivering on Angus.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so confused." Elsa thought for a minute, reflecting on the ability of her ice, then called to them,

"Come over by me! I'm going to make some shelter." Angus walked over, bearing the three princesses, and Maximus slowly followed, his thin coat bearing no shelter from the cold wind.

Under Elsa's shoe, a snowflake crawled quickly out, forming a foundation. Elsa lifted her hand, summoning her power, and a platform arose, under around them and under them, a great castle of ice arose, and it quickly was finished.

"How is ice going to help us?!" Merida exclaimed, and Anna explained.

"Elsa can make ice not have a strong cold. It can be just like glass, with a little bit of chill that you don't feel."

"Well that's all well and good, but how are we going to warm up? Our body temperatures will just stay the same." Rapunzel sighed. Elsa swirled her magic around her hands, thinking.

"Rapunzel, you, Merida and Anna all curl up in your hair. I'll go and get wood, and we can have a fire. The ice won't melt. Now do it. I'll be back." She disappeared, using her magic ice to transport, and the three women got off Angus, curling up in Rapunzel's hair, with Angus and Maximus next to them, eventually warming up slightly and falling asleep.

Elsa walked through the snow, not even feeling the cold prickle at her skin, and slid down the mountain side into the woods, collecting a large amount of firewood in a ice created sack on her back. She used her ice to make a looping slide that transported her back to the castle, and lifting her hand, any sign that she was there, except the castle of course, disappeared. She went back in the room where she'd left the others, and found them sleeping. She hurriedly made a fire, and instantly woke them up, shaking them harshly.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to not sleep when you were freezing?!" She exclaimed, while hurrying them towards the fire. The three girls were still half asleep, so the fact that they'd been woken up didn't register until they nearly burnt themselves. Then they snapped to reality, and Elsa sighed, getting as far away from the fire as she could. (Heat didn't hurt her, but she'd rather avoid it when she could.) She made the ice around her radiate cold, soothing her own body, and she slid into a reflection.

_Meanwhile..._

"Come on, can't that lizard go any faster!" A white haired boy with a blue hoodie infiltrated with frost veins, brown pants and a shepherd's staff in one hand shouted to another boy on a black dragon, known as a Night Fury.

"Hey! Don't diss the dragon!" The boy on the dragon shouted, and the Night Fury shot forward, challenging the white haired boy.

"What's the matter, Jack? Can't take a dragon?!" The boy shouted. Jack, who was the white haired boy, laughed and shot forward.

"Don't diss the guardian of fun, Hiccup!" He shot back, and Hiccup, the boy on the dragon laughed as a snowball smacked him on the face. Suddenly Jack stopped and Toothless, Hiccup's dragon pulled up. Jack pulled off Hiccup's helmet, and threw it aside, saying,

"You're gonna need all your sight for this." In front of them stood the most majestic, beautiful, strong, and impossible thing in history; an ice castle.

_Meanwhile again..._

"Where did you get this leather? Were you running away or something? And why did you get daggers when you specialize in arrows?" Anna asked, rubbing the leather Merida produced. Merida snorted.

"My kingdom was being devoured, I knew I would eventually need leather for something,...I just grabbed in reach and stuffed it in here...which happened to be a huge sack." Elsa laughed and held up three bows.

"Well, thank goodness you did. We're gonna need everything we have to defeat this darkness." Elsa sighed and pulled the string on the bow, testing it. Then she gasped as the bow glowed blue.

"Whoa. What did I just do." She murmured, fingering the bow, which glowed in veins of ice wherever her fingers touched. Then she pulled back the string, and an arrow appeared. Not an ice arrow, just an arrow. That was the weird thing.

"Elsa, how did you...do that?" Anna asked. Elsa shrugged and grabbed a quiver, putting it around her waist.

"I have no idea. But I'm not going to do it again. But if I can change the magic, switch it to the quiver.." Elsa's voice trailed away, and the empty quiver filled itself with arrows.

"THAT IS SO FREAKY!" Anna shrieked. Elsa laughed.

"It is indeed." Rapunzel bit her lip as she shivered, her bare feet prickling with the cold. Merida noticed, and dug through her sack, searching for any type of shoes. She found some, leather boots that came up to her ankle, which she gave to Rapunzel. Rapunzel slid them on gratefully, but to her surprise, when she put them on, they morphed into sun-yellow flats, with thin white socks, and a sun on the toe. Then she gasped as she felt something flow from her hands, and everyone except Elsa stared at her in astonishment, for Rapunzel was glowing with a golden light. Flower petals fluttered from her palms, and a slight warmth filled the room, then Rapunzel gasped again, for her dress was changing itself. It changed into a light skirt, blue with yellow and pink traces and flowers all over, a yellow belt, and a light long sleeved shirt with a spray of flowers and ribbons of yellow beginning at her left shoulder, spreading all over the blue shirt that matched her skirt. Then her hair changed, twisting itself into a braid with flowers and a braid filled with flowers went over her head.

"Whoa, that's...a lot better." Elsa said, and the others agreed.

"I wonder, does anyone else have any powers?" Anna asked, and Merida said,

"Well, I'm not really bothered too much by the cold so..." Merida held out her hands, and autumn colored leaves, as well as auburn strings of magic flowed from her palms. Her own outfit changed, the green dress morphing into a lighter material, as well as changing the color to an auburn color with lighter shades twirling around the dress. Her hair stayed loose and wild, but holding back her hair from her face was a single braid of hair, thick, of course, with auburn and brown strings woven through it.

"What about you, Anna?" Elsa asked, turning to her sister. Anna looked down at her own hands, held them out, closed her eyes, and pink and blue magic flowed through the air, weaving about her, tiny buds and petals mixed with the ribbons of magic. Her previous blue dress changed into a pink and light green dress, with spring flowers going in a spray around her dress, changing the heavy material to a light, really light, so light but not as light as Elsa's material that flowed around her gracefully, and her two braids changed. Her hair went up in a thick braid over her head, spring flowers woven in it, as well as light green and pink thin ribbons. Her black boots turned to pretty pink flats, a green ribbon going over the top of her thin white sock, and green edging the whole shoe.

"I guess that's a yes to having powers." Elsa laughed. She examined everyone's outfits.

"Well, I'll have to change my own outfit, won't I?" She laughed again, and Anna exclaimed,

"Oh no! Your dress is so pretty! Just change your hairstyle." Elsa gently bit her lip, and then ran her hand through her hair, changing the hairstyle. It morphed into two braids going from the braid going over her head over the back of her head towards the braid that rested on her back, going down to her waist, where the medium length broom curled. Two smaller braids went behind her ear and connected to the main braid as well. Then she turned to Anna and asked,

"Is this good?" Anna smiled and hugged her sister.

"It's beautifully perfect." Elsa laughed and hugged her back. The other girls nodded their approval and then Elsa said,

"I think,...according to a book I once found, we're guardians of season. People who are given powers to control the weather of their season have to guard the season. Like when it gets to a hundred degrees during winter, it's their job to make it cold. When it gets majorly cold in summer, it's summer's job to make it warm. Spring and Autumn...well let's just say they're uncertain." She turned to Merida and said,

"Merida, you're fall. Rapunzel's summer, I'm obviously winter, and Anna's spring." The three girls looked at each other, then burst out in unison,

"COOL!"

**So there's that chapter. We'll get to Hiccup and Jack in the next chapter. See ya theeen! **


	4. Chapter 4

"What the heck built that?" Hiccup breathed, staring at the beautiful, magical...weird structure. Jack stared at it, and touched the perfect flawless ice.

"Whatever it is that built this.." He said, withdrawing his hand, "Is stronger than me. And..." An old prophecy told to him by North reappeared in his head.

"Is the guardian of winter?!" Hiccup stared at his friend as if he'd gone insane.

"You're the guardian of winter."

"No, no I'm not. I'm just the guardian of fun I am not. The guardian of winter."

"If she's blonde, she's mine." Hiccup said quickly. Jack groaned.

"Any redheads are mine."

"What if there's more than one?" Hiccup asked slyly, and Jack pretended to pose.

"Eh, I can take 'em." Toothless apparently was tired of this joking around, because he dove towards the balcony, and landed, shoving his rider towards the open doors. Hiccup and Jack went in, Jack holding his staff ready, Hiccup holding his flaming sword, and went into a room where they heard voices. They saw four young women, one with wild red hair and an autumn themed dress, a bow and arrow held ready, one with strawberry blonde hair in a Swedish hairstyle with a spring themed dress, another with ridiculously long blonde hair in the thickest braid either had seen and a summer themed dress, but the last woman was by far the most beautiful and majestic of them all. She wore a blue dress with a slit above the right knee, a crystal bodice, a beautiful cape draped behind her, and her white blonde hair in a hairstyle that was unique and...beautiful. **Lol, I'm silly!** All four women turned to them, and the red head and the beautiful woman (whom Jack didn't really fancy at all: too cold) took a defensive stance.

"Whoa, we don't want to hurt you!" Hiccup exclaimed, but Elsa remained with her hands ready to shoot ice.

"Yeah, we just want to cut your hair cause it's so long." Jack joked, but he regretted it instantly, because Elsa swung her hand sideways, and huge amounts of ice pinned him to the wall. She turned to Hiccup to find Anna had slammed him to the wall with strong vines. Elsa bent her fingers, and Jack's staff flew out of his grip into her hand. Jack's eyes widened. Not even _he_ could summon his staff. Okay, he definitely did _not_ like this woman!

"Okay, um, you know, he was just joking. He was not in any way serious." Hiccup said, breathless from the vines pressing against him. (Elsa had found out she could control the other's powers. It's tricky to explain, so I won't bother.) She loosened the vines, and put the magic back in Anna's palms, surprising everyone with her capability with magic. She released Jack, though holding his staff in her hand, and, you could say, interrogated them.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Hiccup,-" Elsa let out one laugh, then covered her lips and giggled, ignoring Hiccup's look,-"The guardian of change. This is Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun." Elsa scoffed.

"And we're angels from Valhalla." She scoffed, using Hiccup's stupid previous religious beliefs.

"Well now you know who we are, you're in turn for giving out information." Jack said somewhat grumpily. Elsa raised an eyebrow, and pressed the ice harder against him.

"IF I decide to tell you our names, it'll be when you've proven you are actual Guardians, and explained why the other four aren't here." Hiccup started to explain, but Elsa stopped him.

"Let him explain." She said sharply, and Jack began explaining.

"The other guardians were attacked a year ago, and they were all killed. Hiccup and I have been keeping the darkness at bay since then, so why are you here?" (Jack was disliking that woman every second that passed more and more.)

"You haven't proved that you're Guardians. Show me the mark of the Guardians." **Guardians had a G imprinted on their skin on their back. **Hiccup and Jack raised their eyebrows, and Elsa couldn't stand the smirk on Jack's face, so she turned the ice around and planted his face against the ice. Merida, who cared nothing for flirting, went over and pulled his sweater down so far as to see the G on his back. Elsa nodded in satisfaction, and turned to Hiccup. She turned him to the wall, and taking off his back armor pulled his shirt down to see a G on his back as well. Elsa went back to the other girls, and used her powers to release them.

"Elsa, is this a good idea?" Merida whispered and Elsa nodded.

"They can't get out." She said, and everyone heard doors slamming shut with a boom re-echoing throughout the castle.

"Ugh." Jack groaned slightly, and Elsa clenched her fist in annoyance.

"If you and Hiccup have been protecting the world against the darkness, how do you explain the darkness that consumed three kingdoms?" Elsa questioned. Hiccup and Jack's eyes widened, they glanced at each other, then glanced back at the women.

"You don't know." Elsa sighed.

"Yeah well we also don't know who you guys-" The ice tightened on Jack's chest "ladies," The ice loosened ever so slightly. "are. Soo.." Merida exclaimed.

"Oh for- I'm Merida, first born descendant of Clan Dunbroch that is now not in existent, thanks to _you_." Rapunzel stepped forward and said less rudely,

"I'm Rapunzel, first born of Corona." Anna stepped next to Rapunzel and lifted her head proudly.

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." Elsa slowly stepped forward, and the two Guardians saw that she was taller than any of the other girls.

"I'm the Ice Queen, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The two boys were admittedly...impressed.

"So why did you search for us?" Rapunzel asked, gaining her courage and gathering an orb of heat in her hand, ready to throw it at them.

"We were flying when we saw this castle, and we decided to check it out."

"Why were you flying at all?"

"Oh come on Jack! The man in the moon told us to search for the four seasons. We had no idea what he was talking about, but you really don't want to argue with the man in the moon." Hiccup exclaimed, then explained. **He he he...** Elsa hmm'd, and Anna said,

"Well, I have an idea why he told you to. To defeat the darkness."

"NO!" Merida, Elsa and Rapunzel all cried. Anna, Jack and Hiccup all looked at them in surprise.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"THEY'RE GUYS! WE DON'T NEED THEIR HELP!" All three girls cried. Anna crossed her arms and stared at Elsa, not saying anything, and Elsa crossed her arms and stared back, a high tense staring contest ensuing.

"What are they..." Merida asked, trailing off in wonder. Rapunzel had guessed instantly what they were doing, and said,

"I think they're having a dominance staring contest." Eventually, Elsa's stubbornness won Anna over and she broke the gaze.

"Oh come on Elsa! You don't really want other kingdoms to suffer as we have, do you?" Elsa raised a single eyebrow.

"No, but I don't want to do it with these goofballs!" She gestured to Hiccup and Jack, who let out small offended, 'hey's. Anna groaned in aggravation, and Elsa giggled softly.

"Well..." She said, and Rapunzel smiled at how quickly Anna lit up and turned to her sister.

"I suppose." Anna squealed and jumped on her sister, hugging her tight.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Anna shrieked in Elsa's ear. Elsa winced and wheezed,

"Anna, I can't..breathe."

"OH! Sorry." Anna let go of her tight clutch and Elsa gulped in air, holding one hand out for balance and the other resting on her chest.

"Whoa..." Elsa gasped, and regained her rather severe posture as she turned towards Jack and Hiccup.

"Has anyone ever told you the ancient prophecy of the uniting of the Four Strengths?" She asked, and they shook their heads. Elsa cleared her throat and recited it.

_One day, darkness shall return,_

_And to defeat it,_

_The Raging Storm,_

_The Thawing Love,_

_The Changing Fate,_

_And the Glowing Sun must unite,_

_Joining with the Guardians of Fun and Change._

"You're the guardians of fun and change, and we haven't figured out our names, but we're the four seasons. I'm winter, Merida's fall, Anna's spring, Rapunzel's summer, and I, am winter, and we're pretty much the only ones you can join with right now."

"Sure." Hiccup said instantly, and Jack included,

"I'm in." Elsa sighed in slight annoyance, and said,

"Then we are joined." Merida and Rapunzel sighed slight annoyance along with Elsa.

"But don't even think, about annoying us. And Anna, come here a minute." Anna came over to her sister.

"Don't get chummy with them, ok? Just." She stopped her sister when she went to interrupt. "Just wait til we know them better, then maybe if they are decent people, we can be friends." Anna sighed and said reluctantly,

"I won't."

"Promise? Cross your heart on a snowflake?" That was the most solemn promise Anna and Elsa could make. Anna did, and thus was it signed.

**bed time night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe, I'm not going to reveal any of the pairings, except that there will be absolutely under NO circumstances, Jelsa. I DETEST that pairing with all my might. :) Sorry I cut it off so abruptly last night, but it was midnight, I am still sick, dad got concerned, yeah you get the drift. :P**

"So, how much power is in your...powers, guys? Have you tested them?" Jack asked, leaning on his regained staff. Elsa watched from a corner, arms crossed, leaning on a wall with a disinterested look. No one but Anna answered, which was much to Elsa's annoyance. And so that she wouldn't show them her powers, she withheld them from her.

"Well, I'm the guardian of spring." She held out her hand and tried to make some flowers come up, but Elsa stopped it. If anyone was going to help Anna find out the depth of her powers, it was Elsa: she hadn't been allowed to find out her powers with Anna, and Anna wasn't going to miss out on that.

"If we are going to defeat the darkness, why don't we get down to the forest, and find out our powers depths _alone_." Elsa half suggested half commanded. Rapunzel, Merida and Anna nodded in agreement.

"Come on then." Elsa said, and began walking down the castle stairs, down the mountain and into the forest, followed by Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Jack and Hiccup.

Once they were alone, Elsa explained to Anna her feelings, and Rapunzel and Merida figured out their own powers. Then, once they'd figured out their depth of power, Anna asked Elsa,

"So, since you're the guardian of winter now, do you have some special power, other than your ice?" Elsa shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's see." She closed her eyes, and just concentrated on her powers, and felt herself lifting off the ground. She gasped, and dropped back to the ground. Then she tried it again, and flew up to the sky, stopping above the trees. She then stopped and landed, and Anna hugged her.

"That was amazing! Can you bring other people to the sky?" Elsa laughed, and the boys were amazed; they thought she was just a ice witch.

"I don't know. Let's see!" She grabbed Anna and flew up, holding on tight. Anna squealed in delight, and Elsa went higher, holding her sister, who spread her arms out in delight. Then she landed again, and Anna jumped up and down.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" She exclaimed, and Elsa laughed again.

"Hey Elsa!" Elsa looked up when she heard Merida call her from the sky, and saw that Merida could fly like her. Elsa shot up in the sky, and said excitedly,

"You can fly too?!" Merida laughed and said,

"Try using your powers up here! It's unmatchable!" **I know! That's not a word. IT IS NOW! He he. **Elsa held out one hand and frosted a tree over. Merida lifted her own hand and several trees turned red and gold, a fall breeze playing through the woods. They went back down to the ground, and saw that Rapunzel had made a little glen, Anna had grown vines making the walls, Rapunzel had covered the vines with leaves and lush fern and the ground was covered in summer grass, with spring flowers dotting the grass. Anna was lying in the grass inside it, and Rapunzel was making a basket with fern and summer flowers. Elsa giggled and said as she landed,

"Gettin' the hang of your powers?" Anna lifted her head and said,

"Yep. Whadaya (what do you) think?"

"Pretty good. Not as impressive as a castle, but good." Elsa teased. Rapunzel gently whacked her with her braid, and Elsa laughed. Then she heard heavy footsteps, and saw that Toothless had found them. Elsa touched his head, and he purred.

"Hey Toothless. Where's.." She started to ask where Jack and Hiccup were, but she smirked and thought of a better way. She held up her hand and summoned Jack's staff, and thought to summon Hiccup, and she heard yelling as they came closer. She stopped and jerked up a hand automatically, summoning an ice wall, into which they painfully slammed. Elsa winced and said sheepishly,

"Oops." She flicked her wrist and the wall disappeared, and she clasped her hands behind her back.

"We've discovered our powers. Now we have to find the darkness." She said, and Hiccup said,

"Well, that'll be easy. Come on." He got on Toothless and they flew up, but Elsa looked at Anna with a, "Will you do the honors?" look, and Anna wrapped vines around them, pulling them back down.

"Not all of us can fly." Merida growled.

"Yeah, should've thought that was obvious." Rapunzel agreed, crossing her arms.

"Rapunzel, where's Maximus?" Anna asked, and at his name, the white horse, with Angus, trotted into the clearing.

"Good. Now we can start travelling. I think we should travel to Dunbroch, Corona and Arendelle, and defeat the darkness there." Rapunzel suggested. Anna and Rapunzel got on Maximus, Elsa and Merida got on Angus, Hiccup got on Toothless, and Jack grabbed his staff, getting up into the air.

The six young people traveled for a whole day before stopping to rest, and they agreed that someone should stand watch.

"I will. I'm not tired yet." Elsa said, and no one argued. Anna and Rapunzel made a glen with a door, Merida insulated it with leaves, and Anna made soft beds of fern and heather. Elsa stood outside the glen, arms crossed, her bow slung across her chest, legs spread slightly apart, crystal blue eyes focusing on the moon. She stood still, unmoving, for hours, then at midnight, she self-consciously made a cold wind come down from the mountains.

The night passed quickly for Elsa, wrapped in cold and reflection, and Hiccup woke up at 5:00, feeling a cold breeze come through the walls. (He was sleeping next to the wall.) He got up quietly and went out the door, seeing if Elsa was still awake. He saw her in the same position as she had been when they had gone to bed. He walked up and stood next to her, asking,

"Mind the company?" Elsa jumped and glanced sideways. Her expression was unreadable but she shook her head, resuming her gaze at the moon.

They stood silently until 6:00, when Elsa turned to the glen, went in, and shook Anna.

"Anna, it's time to get going, wake the others. I'll get the horses ready. And warn them that we're going to ride hard today." She went out to the horses and saddled Maximus, (Merida didn't ride with a saddle) and got their sacks they carried on their backs ready. The other four came out of the glen soon and shouldered the sacks. Elsa announced the riding arrangements for Maximus and Angus;

"I will ride in front steering Angus today, Anna will ride in front steering Maximus, Rapunzel will be behind her, and Merida will be behind me. Come on now, let's go!" She swung up onto Angus, Merida directly behind her, Anna and Rapunzel got on Maximus, and Elsa kicked Angus, Maximus following him, and they sped through the woods.

**Ok, that wasn't the most exciting chapter, but the next will be exciting. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, Not Astrid,...have a lollipop.**

**Three weeks later.**

"Guys, there is a problem." Elsa said as they set up camp one night. Everyone looked up at her.

"How are we going to get the horses across the ocean? Even if I froze it, they'd slip and slide, probably break their legs." Rapunzel bit her lip as she pet Maximus, and Merida frowned as Angus nuzzled her shoulder.

"We could leave them here, I think that they'd be safe." Anna suggested, and Merida frowned.

"But you and Rapunzel can't fly." Elsa's eyes brightened. "Yes they can." **Get ready to meet an old friend, from Look to the Sky. **

"Elsa, do you mean-" Anna began, but Elsa interrupted.

"Yes. I don't know if he can hear me, but we'll see." She made an ice horn, and putting it to her lips, a loud deep blast echoed over the mountains. Elsa waited, and a loud eagle screech came. A smile spread across her lips, and Anna slowly went behind her. Everyone stared at her, wondering why she did that. Elsa smiled and said,

"You might want to move." A great wind came, and there landed before Elsa a humongous bird. Elsa curtsied, and the bird bowed it's big head. She buried her fingers in it's soft head feathers, making it coo, and said,

"This is Firegem. My Phoenix. He doesn't turn to ashes and then rise again, and he is the last of his kind." Firegem gazed at the other humans and they looked down. Elsa stood next to him and said to him,

"Merida, Rapunzel and Anna need to ride on you across the ocean." The great bird lifted his head and examined the three humans indicated. He lowered his head and Elsa held out her hand to Anna. She helped the three girls on him, then got on herself. Even Toothless was slightly abashed in Firegem's company, but Hiccup made him fly next to Firegem.

"How fast can he go?" He asked, and Elsa smirked.

"Oh, you don't wanna race with Firegem, mate." She replied, and nudging Firegem, he took off, making Rapunzel and Anna clutch Merida in fright, who was enjoying this. Elsa leaned forward, being in the front, and Firegem flew smoothly with the speed of a Night Fury, which was slow for him. Toothless barely managed to keep up, and Hiccup yelled to get his voice over the wind of Firegem's wings.

"OK, we get it!" Elsa laughed and Firegem slowed down, circling down to land. Rapunzel, Anna and Merida slid off Firegem, and Elsa handed them the sacks.

"Hey Hiccup!" She called. Hiccup looked up and looked at her questioningly.

"Want to race?" Hiccup grinned and got back on Toothless.

"Hey Fireball!" Jack called to Merida. She clenched her hands and turned to him.

"What." She demanded. Jack grinned mischievously, and dared her to go flying with him. Merida accepted. Rapunzel and Anna stayed on the ground, and looked at each other with a 'I knew it' look on their faces. As soon as the foursome were out of hearing range, they both burst out in shrieks,

"TOTALLY WHIPPED!" They jumped up and down, grabbing each other's hands and twirling around.

"I bet Firegem can beat Toothless at a race full speed." Hiccup laughed.

"I'll take you up on that. Ready?"

"Set?"

"GO!" Hiccup and Elsa, or rather Toothless and Firegem shot forward, and Toothless managed to keep up with Firegem for two minutes, but then Firegem made a full sweep with his wings a few times, and was ahead instantly, and shot ahead so far she couldn't hear Hiccup shouting. She turned Firegem, and Toothless almost rammed into him. Elsa signaled Firegem to return to the girls, and he dove down into the trees. She slid off him and Anna and Rapunzel greeted her innocently as they built a glen for their shelter that night.

**Short chapter, yeah. Longer one coming up!**


	7. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
